Bakunyuu Maid: Hero King
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Finished with global travels Yami settles in a city that has a group of criminals called the Maid Masters. Upon learning what they do to the poor maids. Decides to end their crime spree once and for all. With the aid of the Three Egyptian God Cards.


**A/N: This was inspired by Raptorcloak's Naruto's Bakunyuu Maid Protection story. I'll be using attacks the Egyptian God Cards used in the game Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Falsebound Kingdom.**

 **Chapter 1 King's wrath**

Yami walks down the streets, he wasn't recognized by wide-brimmed black Fedora hat on his head. Because of his famous spiky hair, wore a black wig. The reason for the wig's colour was because he grew a black beard. He thought it a bit odd because his hair was black, red and gold. Over his indigo tank-top was a long dark brown jacket. A pair of jeans and hiking boots. Yami had a travelling backpack with his deck, spare clothes, a razor and shaving gel he just got, and other things for travelling on the road.

Yami's outfit looks worn out because he was travelling around the world. Improving his skills as Duelist. Yes, he is the King of Games but, doesn't mean he gets to slack off. During his travels, he gains new monsters and cards to support his current ones. Like the Dark Magician and Black Luster Soldier. He can even summon the God Cards with great ease. A maid gave him a pamphlet with directions to there cafe. Feeling hungry, he decided to go. Not for the maids, but it was the closest place to eat.

When he entered maid happily greeted him. She wore a dark purple uniform with a very low cut top with short wavy pink hair and green eyes greeted him. Her name tag said Asuna Arsen, "Welcome back, master," she said with a smile. Yami was a bit taken back by how reviling her outfit was. It was a very wide opening on the front. Showing off her large breasts.

The King of Games quickly gains his composer. "This is my first time here," he said blushing.

"I said because you look like you had a long journey," Asuna said point at his dirt covered slightly tattered clothes. She noticed a Duel Disk on his arm. It too was in the same condition. Sill works fine tho. "Your a Duelist aren't you."

"Yes, I am. I was travelling the world honing my skill, now that's done, for the time being, I thought it's best to take a break," Yami said.

As he spoke, the maid found his voice sounds familiar. "Has anyone said you kind of some like Yami Muto." the King of Games smiled and placed a finger on his lips. Giving her a wink. Asuna's heart race because of she as a huge crush on him. She never thought she'll get to meet him face-to-face. When she heard that Yami as disappeared, her heart sank think something happens to him. Now knowing why she's overwhelmed by happiness.

"What's your name?" Yami asked.

"Asuna," she replied happily.

"Nice name," Yami said, then blushed as his stomach growled loudly.

Asuna giggled and led him to a table, "What will you be having?" she asked kindly.

"Anything will do. I'm not picky," Yami said sitting down.

"Very well master. Here some water as you wait," Asuna said giving Yami a cup. She purposely leans in close so Yami can a nice view of her large breasts. Yami's blush deepen when she did that. As she left to get him food, Yami noticed a journalist in a green jacket and a red headband, with short brown hair going by the name Segawa.

Texting someone on his phone and eyeing Asuna with a smile. Thanks to his years as a Duelist, Yami can read people and guess what their thinking. Narrowing his crimson eyes, Yami can tell that Segawa was planning something sinister for that maid. Not if the King of Games and his friends has something to say about it. Buy reading the news Yami knows about the Maid Masters. Tonight is the last night they pray on a helpless maid.

It was almost closing time and Asuna was taking the trash to the dumpster. Which is close to a parking lot.

"Umm," Asuna jumped and turned around to see Segawa standing behind her.

"Yes?" She asks. Still a bit nervous.

"You're Asuna-san form Muko-Muko, aren't you?" Segawa asks.

"Um, yes I am," Asuna nods.

"I'm a huge fan. May I have your autograph?" he asked giving her a pen and paper on a clipboard.

"Is that all? Sure," she said taking the clipboard. Right she's going the clipboard to the man when a mask grabs her from behind and groping one of her breasts. He muffled her screams for help. She can feel his erect member pressed against her ass. It made the fear she's feeling increase even more. The maid helplessly breath in the chloroform.

When her is closing the ground shakes. Blue light shining through the cracks. Coming out of the light was the two men's worst nightmare, Obelisk The Tormentor. The blue colossus roar loudly and the two men quiver in fear.

In the Obelisk's hand was Yami and shouted in a voice filled with rage, "Obelisk the Tormentor! Attack with Almighty Hand Impact!" Obeying his commanded, Obelisk raised his fist, glowing with divine power. Then Obelisk smashed his giant fist on the Leader of the Maid Masters. Segawa felt like he was crushed by a building. Obelisk lowered the hand Yami is standing in, "Thank You, my friend." Yami said to Obelisk. With great speed Yami dashes to the man who grabbed Asuna, and punched him in the face. Braking his mask. Yami went over to the unconscious maid and picked her up in his arms.

Yami glared at the unmasked man. He presses a button on his Duel Disk and a muscle car drives up then stops. Almost running over the man's head. But the tire is touching his head. "Who's your leader?!" Yami shouts as the car starts its engine. Which makes the man scream in terror. To keep him still Yami steps on his chest.

"He is your Majesty! Please! Don't kill me!" the man pointed at the crushed Segawa. He knows it was Yami in front of him because only he has the three God Cards. But the King of Games did not believe him so keeps revving the engine. The back wheels start to screech. "I SWEAR! THAT GUY IS OUR LEADER! HE'S THE ONE WHO PICKS THE TARGETS! AND THE FIRST TO FUCK THEM! THAT'S ALL I KNOW!" the member of the Maid Masters screams. Terrified for his life.

"Hmph." Yami moves the car back and stomps on the man's head. Knocking him out. "Got to thank Kaiba for adding that feature to my Duel Disk. And for giving me that car." Yami said out loud. He found it odd that Kaiba recognized him right away. He's not sure how to feel about that. Yami called and waited for the police to arrive. During that time Asuna wakes up and the first thing she sees is the man of her dream. She instantly wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you! If you weren't here-" She stopped as shook in fear of what would've happened if Yami didn't save her. Knowing what she was thinking, Yami gently caressed her pink hair. Holding her close.

"It's alright. You're safe." she did feel safe. Safe in the King's warm and strong arms.

"If you could, can you hold me like this for a while?" Asuna asked.

"Of course. I was going to do that anyway." He held her in her arms until the police arrived. Yami told them that Segawa was the leader of the Maid Masters. They discovered the cellphone he used to call the other members, to abduct and rape the maids he targets. They thank him for finding one of the members and the leader. Cause they have been so elusive for a while and had no leads on them until know. Because their desperate to end this series of rapes. Asked Yami for help. Yami agrees and says that those bastards will feel the wrath of the Egyptian Gods.

After the two rapists were taken away, Yami drives her home. The Maid Masters are still out there. "Do you have a place to stay? It's kind of late to get a hotel." Asuna asked her hero.

Yami thought a bit. "Not really. Do you know a place? One with a bathroom were I take shower and shave off my beard? It's getting a little itchy."

Asuna jump at this chance. "You can stay at my place! It's my way of repaying you! You can even keep your car there."

"Thank you." a happy Asuna let him in her home. She led him to her bathroom and he did his thing. The maid couldn't believe that the King of Games is in her home. When she thought of when Yami held her, it reminded her why she loved him so much. Yami was strong, gentle, kind and brave. What a good king should be. Also, he is handsome and has a sexy deep voice.

She heard the door opening and blushed when she saw Yami without a shirt and only in his jeans. The drops of water went down his tone muscular chest. Asuna figured his travels buffed him up. Or was he all ways like this? "That's much better. Thank you Asuna." he smiled. The maid was getting turned on by the sight.

"No, thank you." Asuna said then pressed her lips onto his. Yami's eyes widen dropping the towel in his hands, he was going to ask why she's doing this, but the emotion in her eyes told him everything. Separating from his lips, Asana led him to her room. As soon as they reached there, Asuna kissed Yami again this time with more passion. Running her fingers through Yami's wet red and black spiky hair. Yami accepted her feelings and kissed back with the same passion.

The kind King held her close. Asuna thought herself very lucky to lock lips with Yami. She knew she wasn't the first woman he kissed. But, right now it's just the two of them. Feeling her large breasts on his chest made him grow an erection. "Let me help you with that, master." Asuna said lovingly. She sitting him down on the edge of the bed. Unbuckling Yami's jeans, Asuna was taken back by how large he was.

Undoing stings on her uniform and flashes her breasts at Yami. She's going to give her master a titjob. Yami let out a low groan when Asuna wrapped her breasts around his member. Asuna can feel how warm Yami's cock is between her tits. It makes her pussy wet. She wants it inside her. But seeing Yami is enjoying her tits.

Decides to hold back that urge. It's a maid's duty to please her master. Yami's cups her face and leans in to kiss her. Asuna is more than happy to return the kiss. She must say, he is good that this. Yami moans and cums. Coating the pink-hair maid's breasts with his cum. Asuna stops kissing her dear King and looks down.

"There's so much." Asuna said. She scoops some up and has a taste. "Delicious~" the maid exclaimed with a twinkle in her eye. Feeling a bit warm Asuna pulls her top down and then takes Yami's kingly cock into her mouth. Impressively, Asuna is able to take the whole thing in. As she bobs her head reaches up to feel Yami's abs.

"Feels good." Yami moans.

Asuna is happy to hear that. It encourages her to keep sucking his dick. Which keeps getting tastier the more she sucks. Her tongue goes over every vain it can find. Yami was painting and holding her head. "Keep this up and I am going to cum," he said grunting. Asuna wants to tell Yami to fire his seed in her mouth but, can due to how scrumptious his dick is.

"Asuna!" Yami grunts and pours his semen down her throat. Asuna moans happily when he did that. When Yami pulls out Asuna swallows the rest and smiles at him. Smiling back he gently pulls her up by the hand. He helps her take her panties off. Yami lays back and Asuna gets on top of him. Holding his cock still, slowly lowers herself on it.

When it got inside her a blissful moan leaves her lips. To make things all little sexier Asuna puts her hands behind her head and bounces on his cock. The smile on Yami's face tells her he really likes that. Drinking in the sight of her huge tits bouncing. Shutting her eyes Asuna lets herself get overtaken by the pleasure Yami's cock is giving her.

Setting his hands on her soft thighs, Yami joins Asuna in her hip movements. This resulted in the maid moaning louder. And making her drool. "Your cock is the best!" Asuna cries out. She can feel herself about to cum. Which comes quicker when Yami rubs her clit. The maid lets out a scream of pleasure. Yami grunts and he cums with her. Seeing that she's about to fall Yami slowly guides her to his chest.

"I'm so happy." Asuna said nuzzling on Yami. His cum feels warm inside her. The King of Games smiles and pulls the blanket over the both of them. Both have a peaceful sleep.

The following day a young woman with purple hair named Miwako Shirasaki is attending a class at college. Listing to every word the teacher is saying and taking notes. Her orange haired friend Ai Miori, however, is not doing the same. Instead, she's drawn a Manga about maids. Miwako is not sure how to feel about that. So turns her attention to call.

Lunchtime hits and Miwako outside sitting on a bench reading a nice book that's under a tree. It's about this heroic king that defends the land its people. It's the fourth time she read it. As she reached her favourite her friend called out to her.

"Senpai!" Ai shouts while running to her. It's amazing her large breasts didn't flop out of her pink top. That will be embarrassing. When Ai reached her friend takes something out of her purse. "Take a look. I just finished it!" she said handing Miwako her sketchbook, "That's the scenario notes I made for this month's manga. I almost didn't make it in time."

Miwako sighs, "I don't want to say this but, you need to pay more attention in class." Ai responds with a nervous chuckle and rubs the back of her head. "It's cool that you're a mangaka but remember, you're a student."

Ai was going to say something but thankfully her phone rings and she quickly answers it, "Hi, Miori speaking. Huh? A shift? Tomorrow?! I can't do that! Yeah. Yeah, I get it. I'll try to work it out." Ai hangs up with a sad look on her face, "Horrible news, senpai! Asuna just quitting the restaurant!"

"Who's Asuna?" Miwako asked.

"Oh, she's a coworker," Ai explains.

"On top of everything you have a job?!" Miwako said shocked.

Ai smiles proudly "Of course I do! It helps me with story ideas for my Manga. But we're down one worker and need someone to cover her sifts this week." looking at her friend an idea forms in her head, "I've got it! Why don't cover for her?" Miwako is surprised to hear this. "I'm sure you'd look great in the uniform~" Ai looks over Misaki's body "And your boobs are nice and big." Ai grabs and rubs Miwako's chest.

"H-Hold it, Ai!" Miwako said blushing.

Ai stops and pleads "Come on. Consider it a personal favour to me."

"But I can't do that," Miwako said.

Ai holds her hands together and begs "I can't do it either! I'll end up flunking out of school!"

Miwako sighs "You're really a handful."

"Just for a bit! I'm begging you!" Ai said.

Miwako can't say no to Ai. Especially in her time of need, "Then, I guess just for a day."

Ai jumps for joy, "Hooray! I'm eternally grateful! I'd better contact the chief."

"By the way, what kind of restaurant is it?"Miwako asked, "I have really had a job before."

Ai smiles and winks "It's a maid fetish cafe."

"A maid fetish cafe?" Miwako asked. She never heard of that before.

Instead of explaining, takes her friend to her work and introduces Miwako to her boss.

A man named Koya looks over her resume "So you're a college student?" he asked.

Miwako nods "Yes. I'm a Criminal Psychology major."

Koya smiles "That's nice. I've been looking for someone like you for a while."

"But I'm just filling in for today," Miwako explains.

"Then let's get down to business. Here's your uniform. Let me know if it's too small." Koya said handing the uniform to Miwako.

Miwako takes it leaves the room to put it on. When she comes back, Ai is happy to see her friend in a maid outfit "Wow. Senpai, you look so cute!" she said clapping.

"Very nice. For your name... I'm thinking Yuziki." Koya said.

"Yuziki?" Miwako asked. Wonder why she needs to go by another name.

Koya nods "Yeah. Because you're the rich-girl type. You have a very dignified air."

Ai nodded in agreement. Miwako is embarrassed by the compliment. Looking at it reminds her of when the maids in her home would wear. But this one is a little more revealing on the chest, "Oh, dear."

"Good morning." Miwako turns to see a woman with short blond hair and red eyes in a blue blouse, wearing a golden necklace and bracelet, black pants with a white belt.

Koya recognized her "Ah, Reisa-kun, meet our new recruit, Miwako Shirasaki-kun. please teach her our system." he asked nicely.

"Okay," Reisa said in a deadpan voice.

Miwako bows "Thanks for the opportunity." Risa walks by no even looking at her.

Seeing this Ai whispers into Miwako's ear "Reisa-san is the number one employee here."

Risa came back to Miwako and hands her the Employee Manual "For starters, read this. It explains everything."

Miwako humbly takes it "Um, this is my first time working in service."

"Don't get the wrong idea. This isn't a dingy place like a cabaret bar. It's a place where men just fantasize about us. Shirasaki-san... are you..." Risa trails off.

"Huh?" Miwako is confused.

"Are you the heir to the Shirasaki Group?" Risa asked.

"Y-Yes." Miwako stuttered because Risa is getting a little intimidating.

"Do You think this is a game? Going at it half-heatedly will hurt our business." Risa said coldly and left to put on her uniform. Miwako looks down sad. Ai sees that and takes her to where the locker rooms are and gives her some tips for the job.

Koya in the meantime is doing paperwork while smoking with a glass of beer net to him. "Koya, why did you take her on?" Reisa asked while changing.

"I had no choice. We're shorthanded." Koya said.

"Is that all?" Reisa asked.

Koya sighs, "Reisa, understand where I'm coming from. We've been losing business lately."

Reisa dumps his drink in his head "Are you saying it's my fault?" she asked with a little anger in her voice.

Koya hangs his head "I'm sorry." He takes off his shirt and drys himself.

Reisa finishes changing to her maid uniform, "Asuna quit because those guys almost raped her. Thankfully The King of Games saved her. However, more of those creeps are still out there, and it's likely she's staying low in case they go after her again."

Koya nods "Yeah."

"Yami-Sama is a true man unlike you," Reisa said before leaving Koya's office. Unaware of Koya's growing anger for Yami. Why does she call him sama and not him?

"W-Welcome back, Master," Miwako said bashfully greeting the customers. The men already being to like her, saying who sweet she is and obviously how great her tits are. Miwako hears that and is very embarrassed about that, "Welcome back, Master." she said again. Grateful this is only a one-time thing. Reisa, however, is getting very jealous that Miwako is getting popular so fast.

A soothing voice brought Reisa to her senses, "Why so jealous? Take it from me; It's good to have competition. It helps you strive to do your best." Yami said smiling at her.

Reisa recognized his voice "You are?!" Yami smiles, winks and makes a hushing motion, "I never expect to see you here." she said blushing. Her heart is beating very fast. This is her first time meeting him up close. That suit looks quite dashing on him. Too bad Yami's wearing a wig, but understands why he is wearing that.

"That's why I'm here. No one will think to look for me in a place like this." Yami explains.

"I want to thank you for saving Asuna," Reisa said smiling.

Yami: I'll do the same for you." Yami said sweetly. Making Reisa's heart skip a beat "They're still out there you and your co-workers to be careful." Yami then realize something "May I ask your name?"

Instead of giving her maid name Reisa leans in and whispers her real name to Yami "Hanako Suzuki."

"That's a beautiful name," Yami said. With lifted spirits, Hanako walks off to give the other customer his coffee.

As Hanako left Miwako came up to Yami with his meal. "S-Sorry for the wait, Master."

"You new?" Yami asked.

"Y-yes." Miwako nods.

"May I ask your name?" Yami asked.

"I'm Yuzuki," Miwako said.

Just then Ai walks by with food and sees Yami "Ah! Jin-san! Nice to see you back! I didn't recognize you without the beard. You did say that thing was very itchy?"

Yami smiles "Yo, Ai-chan. After tasting the food, how can I not?"

"Jin-san was here yesterday. You wouldn't believe how much food he ate." Ai said.

"I was travailing on the road for a while," Yami said.

"Where did you go?" Miwako asked.

"Here or there," Yami said.

"He went around the world," Ai said.

"Amazing!" Miwako said.

Yami's smile fads "When I came, I found out a crime is taking place."

"Crime?" Miwako asked.

"They call it The infamous Akihabara maid rape incidents," Yami explains.

"You hadn't heard, Senpai? Maids have been targeted recently. It's really scary!" Ai said.

"Police are looking into it, but only got anywhere with the help from Yami the King of Games," Yami said.

Ai: "Yami is such a Knight in shining armour!" Ai said dreamily, "Senpai and I have a huge crush on him."

"H-Hey!" Miwako said her face bright red.

Work time is over and the maids are changing to their normal clothes and are in only in their underwear, "Nice work" Ai said leaving.

"Good night," Hanako said. Before taking a shower, Hanako kissed a picture of Yami that's hidden in her locker. Other maids have the same thing too. But Hanako is a bit shy showing the rest of the maids her crush on the King of Games. He has three things she is looking in a man, handsomeness, confidence, and being a gentleman. Entering the showers Hanako turns on the water.

Little did she know the mirror is double sided so on the other the manager Koya masturbating. Lustfully looking over the naked form of the maid he wants to fuck so badly. He rubs harder when Hanako plays with her nipples, but his boner was killed when she moans Yami's name. Imaging it was him that was touching her.

Koya wants to do something about Yami. He didn't care if Yami has the god cards. He wants Yami dead.

Miwako is walking back home feeling a bit tired "What a day. I was supposed to stay there just for a day. But, I think it's kind of fun." she said out loud. Just then she hears someone following her and runs into an ally. Big mistake because a man in a mask in a red sweater grabs her and holds up a knife up to her. Never Miwako been so scared. She prays for someone to save her.

"Stay calm and behave like a good maid." the man in sweater said. He pulls her deeper into the ally. Meeting them is a fat man who puts a tape over her mouth and ties her up. Both men take off her red and light yellow jacket. The man in the sweater one crops her violently "Her body's more amazing that I thought it would be." he said with dark lust. Which chills Miwako to her bones.

One of the men asked "But are you sure it's okay? We didn't get the go-ahead?"

The fat one forced open her legs showing her pink panties. He got hard seeing that. Miwako tries to close her legs but the fat man is keeping her legs open, "I can't wait for that shit!" Before they can have their way with her. Hears the roar of Slifer the Sky Dragon. Followed by rumblings of thunder. Looking around the men spots Yami.

Hand in the pockets of his dark blue trench coat which flaps in the wind. Rage is seen clearly in his eyes, "You're in for a bad time." The men are suddenly teleported to another dimension. Standing on a crystal platform and green wavy background. Slifer the Sky Dragon is there in front of them. The red dragon opens its mouth, shots Thunder Force Wave at them. When they come back to the normal world. All of the men collapsed.

Yami takes the tape off and unties the frighted maid "You okay?" he asked softly.

Miwako nods and hugs him "Thank you." Yami calls the cops and men get taken away. Thanking him once again for his help. Yami turns to Miwako "I'm aware you come from a rich family so when I get you home, have security increased."

"Okay." Miwako nods. Yami takes her home where her family thanks him and agrees to up security. Since Miwako still wants to go to college so Yami shows her a safe route to take.

The next day Miwako told Ai what happened, "Senpai, you were attacked?" Ai asked horrified.

"Ai, don't shout it out like that," Miwako said.

"But Senpai!" Ai said

"Don't worry. I was saved by Yami." Miwako said reassuring her friend.

"Really?! I so glad. But I can't get over it! Those bastards who attacked you... they'll pay!" Ai declares.

Miwako smiles "Thanks, Ai. No need to worry as they're jail thanks to Yami. But, he said some are still out there."

"So, what kind of guys were they?" Ai asked.

"They were three of them. They were all wearing strange masks, and one of them had a knife." Miwako said.

"They're the Maid Masters," Ai said grimly.

"The Maid Masters?" Miwako asked.

"They're the guys who target us maids. After they've finished, they use the knife to cut a part of the maid uniform as a souvenir. They're perverts." Ai explains.

"Part of the maid uniform?" Miwako asked feeling a chill go down her spine.

Ai nods "If it happens again, let's catch them together! With our bare hands along with the Hero King Yami!" Ai leans and whisperers into Miwako's ear "By the way, Jin-san is Yami-sama is in disguise."

"What!?" Miwako said standing up embarrassed that Yami knows she has a crush on him.

When work is over Ai puts on a holster of pepper spray and tasters "All prepared." she said with a proud smile.

"Ai, are you serious?" Miwako asked.

"Yes, I am!" Ai said.

"Don't be so reckless. We should leave this to the police." Miwako said.

Ai: "No! I can't stand to sit back passively while you're targeted!" Ai said. Still upset that her friend is attacked by the Maid Master. How dare they harm Miwako. Who is like a sister to her.

"I'm grateful, but how exactly can you help?" Miwako asked, "Yami has the God cards."

Ai pouts "Aw, come on, come on!"

Hanako walks in "You can be the bait." she said to Ai.

Miwako turns to Hanako. Surprised she made that suggestion.

"What do you mean, bait?" Ai asked.

"Ai will lure them out, and if things get too dangerous, we'll scream for you. Then we'll call the police." Hanako explains.

Ai nods "I think that might work! Let's do it, Senpai!"

Miwako stands "I'll be the bait." Ai is shocked to hear this. Why would she go through that terrible event again?

Miwako explains "I sense something abnormal about the minds of those criminals. Like how they cut off a part of the maid's uniform, and how they tried to rape me but failed. I get the feeling they'll try again."

Hanako "Very well. I'll also act as bait."

"Why?" Miwako asked

Hanako "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not doing this because I care about you. I'm doing this to help the maids."

With their plans set Miwako walks down the street with Ai following behind her while Hanako walks in a different street, but close by "Senpai, rest easy. Ai is on guard for you!" Ai said. Miwako is glad her friend with her. Just then a voice calls out to her. "Y-yes?" she said turning around to see a man with glasses walks out from an ally with a smile on his face.

"You're handing out postcards, aren't you? May I have one?" he asked.

"Oh, sure," Miwako said handing him a card.

Ai: Not so fast! Asshole!" Ai shouts jumping out and uses her taser and pepper spray on him.

"Pardon me! Pardon me! It was just a misunderstanding! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Miwako said keeling down on the man in pain.

"Something wrong?" Hanako said rushing to them.

"False alarm. Ai jumped to conclusions." Miwako explains.

"Where is she?" Hanako pointed out.

"Ai? Where did she go?" Miwako asked standing up. A nasty feeling forms in her stomach.

"Maybe she went back?" Hanako asked.

Miwako tries to call Ai but got no answer "Don't tell me!" she runs off to find her friend. Praying Ai is not in trouble.

"Hey! Yuzuki!" Hanako said running after Miwako.

"Ai! Where are you?! Ai?!" Miwako shouts as loud as she can. She soon finds Ai standing in front of a warehouse "Ai!" Miwako calls out.

Ai turns around "Senpai!"

Miwako hugs AI "Don't disappear so suddenly! You scared us!" she lets go and asked, "Is there something going on in this building?"

Before Ai can answer Hanako catches up with them "Yuzuki! Don't run off like that. Same goes for you Ai."

"Sorry." Miwako and Ai said at the same down.

In the building, they heard the roars of Slifer and Obelisk followed by the screams of men. Going into the building saw Yami duelling with the rest of the Maid Masters. He had Two Gods on the field. To the maids' shock, spot Koya with the Maid Masters. This made Hanako and Ai feeling very betrayed. Having trusted him for a long time. Looking around was disgusted to see maids from different cafes and mansions chained up. They were being used for the Maid Masters' twisted pleasures.

"Kick their ass Yami-sama!" Ai said.

"Show no mercy to those bastards!" Hanako said.

"Please safe those Maids!" Miwako pleads.

Yami sees them and nods "I plan to." he then turns to Koya I sacrifice three of my Knights." Yami's monster turns into streams of light and flies to the card in his hand.

 **(Play The Dark Side of Dimensions remix of God's Anger.)**

"Oh shit!" Koya said. Every fibre of his being is telling him to run but fear is keeping him in place. A feeling his fellow comrades share.

Yami holds the card covered in a golden light and began to recite the ancient chant. As he did a glowing golden orb appears above him, "Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall...call out thy name, WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"

From the orb comes a divine golden dragon. It lets out a mighty roar that shook the Maid Masters' very soul. Slifer and Obelisk judged them on their misdeeds. Know Ra will deal with the punishment. It opens its mouth and prepares a flaming blast. The God Cards and Yami show no pity. Only rage. "Burn for what you have done. The police are aware of your connections and thanks to my God Cards they're no more. Why you think the man, who his sold you his maids isn't here. The God Cards offer fate worse than death."

It was then the Maid Masters realize that they're finished. Also never anger the King of Games. In a calming voice, Yami said "Winged Dragon of Ra. Incinerate them with your divine flames! Attack with Almighty Blaze Nova." following the King's commands Ra sends from its mouth a powerful beam of flames. Setting the Maid Masters a blaze.

Ra's attack almost kills the Maid Masters but death will not come to them. They must pay for what they have done. In the Maids' eyes, Yami is a hero, a savour. But the Maid Masters Yami is the devil himself. Ready to take them to the pits of hell. Where they belong.

Not too long after the police arrive and arrest all of them. Who can still feel Ra's flames burning them. Begging for it to stop. It won't. It will never end. The pain. The flames. The nightmares will last for their whole lives.

The police thanks Yami for his aid. The next day the Maid cafe Miwako and the others worked got shut down, as it served as one of many hideouts for the Maid Masters. As they waited for the renovations to finish. The choice of who is to take Koya's place was already decided. Yami. The Hero King.

 **A/N:** **I've been sitting on his story for a long while and now it's finally finished. Hope you all like it and look forward to the next chapter.**


End file.
